Extreme Heights/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide This is a park that will consist mostly of Roller Coasters. At the beginning of the scenario, no gentle rides are available, and you are limited with your thrill rides. During the course of the scenario, you'll develop a few, but the game researches mostly new Roller Coasters and Themes. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, due to the amount of space available and the lack of financial restrictions. Keeping the rating above 700 should not prove to be a very difficult challenge, because a rather successful roller coaster already exists. The biggest challenge of this particular park is actually playing through long enough to attract the required amount of guests. With enough time ahead, this park will prove no difficulty. Here, most guests intensity rating is "more than 9", so gentle coasters won't work out. Good coasters to attract guests to the park are coasters with high excitement ratings, but keep both intensity and excitement ratings high enough, or no one will ride. Guests will typically not be interested in thrill rides. The only ones that are intense enough are Enterprise, Launched Freefall and Roto-Drop (with tall towers), as well as the Top Spin's Berserk Mode. Other than that, roller coasters with an intensity of 8 to 11 are ideal for the guests. An excitement rating of over 9 will attract guests to the park, this can easily be accomplished with a lot of scenery and intertwining of all of your coasters. Also, the ATM Machine is completely useless to build on this scenario, due to unlimited funds. Alternative Method Welcome to Extreme Heights, one of the most unfair maps in RCT2! In this method of completion, you'll be completely abandoning any sense of dignity and fun you may have for that darn check mark that shows up next to your completed maps. "How?", you may ask? Well, friend, travel along the journey I took to beat Extreme Heights: through the use of ridiculous amounts of spam. First, you'll want to go to the track editor in the tools menu. Create two launch coasters: a looping coaster, and an LIM coaster. Make the station an even amounts of squares, and make the coaster only one to two squares wide. The bottom line for these coasters is that they must be thin, with an excitement rating of more than 5 and and intensity rating of more than 9. Once you've done that, create a system of prebuilt pathways in the blueprint of both coasters so you can just place them in a line without having to add paths. These two models are what will beat the game for you, so they are very important to get right. Now, onto the stuff that will make you hate this scenario. First: flatten the entire map outside of Flaming Fury. Keep Flaming Fury, it's what will keep your park rating above 700 while you do some ridiculous bulldozing. OpenRCT2 makes this chore quite a bit easier, but it can be done in the base game. Once you have it all flattened out, take your launched looping coaster, create a new version with paths so you can just throw them down in mass, and then just start placing them in a massive line. That's basically it. The only other things that you need to worry about is staff (100 handymen and 99 mechanics is the way to go, you'll need those mechanics later on) and stalls. Just placing a ton of random stalls everywhere makes your guests enjoy the park and want to stay a bit longer. You'll have to place your spammed coasters everywhere in the park, so crowdedness won't be an issue, as guests will spread out far and wide. Keep spamming lines of looping coasters until you unlock the LIM. Then, once you've gotten that, spam lines of your LIM coaster. Once you hit about 10 spammed coasters, you will get a perpetual green arrow next to your guest count. If you never stop spamming, guests will never stop coming, so you can just keep going until you win. ''This method won me the game in less than 5 years, so it's much faster and simpler than the previously mentioned method. But, there is one question that I ask you: ''Do you want to have fun or not? Tutorial Video Marcel Vos' tutorial 'How to beat Extreme Heights' Gallery Full size of picture below is found here. Category:Scenario Guide